


Lullaby For A Diamond

by Moonshine210



Series: Mama Spinel and Steven Moments [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crystal Gem Spinel Au, Hope you don't mind the choice of song, Just want to write something adorable, Lullabies, Short & Sweet, my heart, wrote this in a few hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine210/pseuds/Moonshine210
Summary: Alone in the temple, Spinel is left to take care of a few month old Steven. When he starts crying, she does what she does best; sing.





	Lullaby For A Diamond

A loud cry echoed throughout the room. Spinel rose up from the couch and looked up, poor ol' Steven was having a bad dream again. Thinking fast, she zoomed up the stairs and swung into Greg's room. The sobbing got louder, but she didn't care, unlike the other Gems. For some reason, it seemed like she wasn't too affected by Steven's crying. Greg simply told her it was "maternal instinct." 

She stepped closer to the crib and peered in, gazing at Steven, whose face was covered in tears and snot. 

"Stevie?" She murmured quietly, hovering a finger over his face to get his attention, "What's the matter? Did a monster try to eat ya?"

Steven only responded by continuing to cry. Feeling something inside her ache at the sight, Spinel gently lifted the baby into the air and held him close to her upside-down gem. She sat down on a chair close to the crib and rocked Steven, her eyes closed as she waited for the crying to dissipate. She had a lot of patience with Steven, only keeping him close when he cried louder.

When his crying finally slowed down, she opened her eyes to see the little precious baby peering up at her with his beady eyes. She smiled lovingly and wiped his tears away with her thumb. 

"Oh, little Stevie," she whispered calmly, "It's alright. I'm here. No monster, nothin'. Just your best friend, Spinel."

Steven only stared at her before sniffling and nuzzling himself into her chest, his hand pawing on the smooth surface of her gem. Spinel's dark pink eyes beamed with delight and love as she kissed his forehead and continued to rock him in her arms. 

After a while, Spinel thought of something to help Steven go back to sleep again. Rocking only seemed to relax him, but what could lull him into sleep again? She thought back to people singing songs to each-other. That seemed to make the people around them happy. Thinking that it was worth a shot, she began; 

_"Come stop your crying, it'll be alright. _

_Just take my hand, hold it tight._

_I will protect you from all around you. _

_I will be here, don't you cry..."_

Her voice was calm and mellow, but Steven was still mumbling sounds, probably impatient. Which she was not. 

_"For one so small, you seem so strong,_

_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm..._

_This bond between us can't be broken,_

_I will be here, don't you cry..."_

Steven stopped fussing and relaxed in her arms, closing his eyes. 

_"Cause you'll be in my heart..._

_Yes you'll be in my heart._

_From this day on, now and forever more..."_

She sighed as she stopped. It was short, but seeing how Steven was now asleep, she knew her job was done. Curling her arms around the precious baby, she leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes. She knew Greg would be proud. 

Especially Pink.


End file.
